Wish You Were Here For Me
by Reiji Neko Mitsukai
Summary: (Random story) 'I’m scared Quatre. I think I’m going to die. I don’t want to die. Not without seeing you... Everything is going dark, Quatre. I wish you were here...'
1. 'Everything is going dark, Quatre. I wis...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of or in Gundam Wing. I do own Eya, who is pretty much the only person in this short fic.  
  
Author's note: This fic was inspired by Wishful Thinker's Gundam Wing poem "Drowning". I thank them. In this fic, Eya is drowning. This is in Eya's POV. I'm not completely sure why I wrote this.  
  
* * * *  
  
  
  
The plant is wrapping tighter around my leg. The surface seems so far away.  
  
My lungs are starting to hurt. I need air. I can't reach it. Why aren't you here, Quatre? I think you and your friends could pull me out without any trouble. Or they could cut this plant that has wrapped itself around my legs. I'm not strong enough to break it.  
  
I'm trying to kick for the surface, but I'm going no where. Why aren't you here?  
  
My lungs feel like they're going to burst. I think my leg is turning blue from the plant. Oh well. It's not like there is any oxygen left for my blood to carry anyway.  
  
I'm scared Quatre. I think I'm going to die. I don't want to die. Not without seeing you first. I know you don't want me to die. I just wish you were here to pull me to the surface.  
  
Everything is going dark, Quatre. I wish you were here.  
  
My life is flashing before my eyes. I can see my mom, she's singing to me. Now she is fading. I wish she would stay. Now I see two gravestones. One has my mom's name on it. The other has my dad's. Now I'm being pulled from another girl. She has blonde hair, like me. She is crying too. She is yelling my name. Please, don't go. I'm so scared, I don't want to be alone…  
  
Now I'm running. I don't know where I'm going. All I know is that I'm never coming back. Now I'm meeting you at work in the construction site. We had fun that day, didn't we Quatre? Now we're at the park with the full moon. You were there for me then, why aren't you here now?  
  
I can hear my own heartbeat. It's slowing down. I wish you were here, Quatre. Then I wouldn't be so scared.  
  
My muscles are getting very sore. I feel very tired. I've stopped trying to reach the surface. I don't want to stop. But I'm just so tired…  
  
I can feel myself starting to sink back to the bottom. I can't hear my heartbeat anymore. My eyes are closing. I wish you were here, Quatre.  
  
My eyes aren't closed before I see two, no, three people dive in the water. One has a long brown braid. I can barely see it, but it's there. Another has black hair. I can see something shining in their hand. I think it's a knife. The other has brown hair too, but most of it is hanging over his left eye.  
  
My eyes have closed, but I can feel two people pulling me up. One has a strong grip. I think it would have hurt if I wasn't so tired and cold. The other one is you. I can tell. The grip is more gentle.  
  
I can feel myself going up. I hear you and your friend gasping for air. I break through to the surface too. But I don't gasp for air. I would, except I'm so tired. I can now hear your other three friends gasping for air. Now I'm being dragged to the shore. That's an awfully long swim. You won't make it, dragging me all the way.  
  
Now all your friends are helping you. Oh. Now you should make it.  
  
We finally reached the shore. I can hear you shouting something. Now I can feel your mouth sealing mine. You're trying to force air into my lungs.  
  
Hello. I missed you.  
  
You tried a few breaths. Now you're pushing on my chest, trying to make me exhale. But I'm not responding. My body is already shutting down.  
  
You and your friends got me out of the water. I wanted to meet them.  
  
You were there for me in the end, Quatre. But you were too late. At least you tried.  
  
I can't hear anything anymore. I can't feel anything either.  
  
I'm still scared. But I feel better now that I know you were there for me.  
  
Goodbye. I'm going to miss you.  
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
Author's Note: Kinda depressing, I know. If I get enough reviews, I'll write a second chapter, in Quatre's POV. If I get even more, I'll write one from all the G-Boy's POV. It's all up to you. 


	2. "She can't be gone, she was just so perf...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Eya.  
  
Author's note: Ok, so it's not the short fic like I thought it would have been. This chapter is basically the same time frame as the last chapter, only in Quatre's POV.  
  
* * * *  
  
I knew something was wrong when the bubbles stopped breaking the surface.  
  
I don't know how, but I knew those bubbles had come from Eya. I knew that somewhere under the water's surface, Eya was struggling to reach the surface.  
  
Or worse.  
  
It took them a few seconds to understand my shout that Eya was drowning. I myself can't understand what I am saying. Then, with a splash, Duo, Wufei, and Trowa dive in. In panic, I grab Heero's wrist and pull him with me into the water. Surprisingly enough, he doesn't retaliate in any way. In fact, he runs beside me and dives into the water.  
  
The cold water hits me like a brick wall. It almost forces me to exhale in surprise. I would have if I weren't so worried about Eya. The ground below us slopes down sharply. I take off the blue vest I had been wearing as we swim deeper. It would just slow me down.  
  
I open my eyes after a few seconds. At first the water almost stings my eyes. Then my vision clears and I see the water almost has a green tint to it. Heero and I swim deeper, and a blurry figure comes within our sights. I kick my legs harder, trying to get closer faster. We get closer and I can clearly see Eya's face. Her eyes are closed and she's not moving. I take hold of one of her arms and I start pulling towards the surface. At first she doesn't budge. She must be held down by a weed or something. That would explain why she couldn't reach the surface. I feel Heero swim next to me and take a hold of her other arm and start pulling.  
  
After a few seconds, we are rewarded as we start floating towards the surface. We kick harder, trying to reach the surface faster and being careful not to kick Eya in the process. My own lungs are aching for air, but I choose to ignore it. We are almost to the top.  
  
Finally we break the surface and gasp for air. Eya breaks the surface too, except she doesn't gasp for air. Heero starts pulling her towards the shore, and I help. But our tiring limbs don't get us far. We can't continue swimming and pulling her towards the shore. We just don't have the energy left. Suddenly, beside us appears Duo, Trowa, and Wufei, all wet. They take an arm and start pulling with us.  
  
At this moment, I feel blessed to have them as friends. As all five of us tow her back to the shore, I am glad that they were there for me. I wouldn't have anyone else by my side right now. We had been through a lot together. OZ, Operation Meteor, the Gundams themselves. Our lives had taken drastic turns when we met each other. We had all been used against peace. But, because of us sticking together like a team, we had survived the trials and tribulations that we faced. Somehow, I'm not surprised they were here for me.  
  
As soon as we get to the shore, I drag her out to dry land. I'm wet, cold, and scared, but I haven't lost hope yet.  
  
"Eya! Eya, wake up! Please!"  
  
She's not responding, so I try the only thing left: CPR. I seal her mouth with mine and try to force a breath into her. With each breath I try I pray: God, please don't let me be too late.  
  
I start pushing against her chest, trying to make her exhale the water she had breathed in. I try a few pushes, but it's not working. With my teeth clenched, I try again. Five breaths, five pushes. Five breaths, five pushes. With each breath and push, half of me is saying She'll wake up after this one, but the other half of me is saying It's too late. You've lost her.  
  
I had just finished another set of five pushes on her chest when I felt a hand on my upper arm. I snapped my head around to see Duo's cobalt blue eyes looking down at me, full of sadness.  
  
"Come on, Quatre. She's gone. There's nothing you can do."  
  
I wrench my arm from his gentle grip. "No, she can't be. She's right here. She can't be gone."  
  
I collapse, my arms crossed and resting against her motionless chest, with my head resting on my arms. Tears stream down my face as a thought runs through my head: She's dead. My shoulders jump as the sobs shake my body. "She can't be gone. She was just so perfect. I can't believe she's gone."  
  
* * * *  
  
Author's note: Well, I hope you liked it. That's it for this chapter. Next chapter will be from Duo's POV. That is, if you want me to write the next chapter. 


End file.
